


Brother's Warmth

by softpalms



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Incest, M/M, brother incest, gay incest, happy national siblings day, reuploaded quick bc it had a ghost chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpalms/pseuds/softpalms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui finds a lot of comfort in sleeping next to his brother at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Warmth

Kamui walked gently through the long, dark hall of the castle. It was well into the night, leaving an uneasy quiet that caused him to make the lightest of footsteps he could. He was nearly on his toes as he traveled past the row of dim candle-sticks displayed across the wall, feeling his heartbeat pitter-patter too fast. He hated the idea of being caught awake so late, considering where he was going. His older brother’s room was just a few yards ahead.

The late evening was cold, and though Kamui wasn’t the kind to be too bothered by something as unpleasant as even walking through the snow without shoes, he still liked to have a comforting warmth by him in his sleep. As fate would have it, his brother Marx was what gave him such a comforting warmth.

He arrived at the room’s door, hand reaching out carefully to the knob. He opened it slowly, his shoulders flinching at the still-apparent creaking of the hinges. Releasing a given-up sigh, he snuck through the opening and into the room. He shut the door as quietly as he could, and turned to observe his surroundings. He knew Marx’s room well, but even then his eyes had to adjust to the dark. 

And as they did, there, on the bed, was the figure of his brother, looking sound asleep. A few soft hops across the floor, and Kamui arrived at the empty space to the left of his brother. When he leaned down to press his hands into the soft mattress, a quiet noise startled him enough to send him jumping back like a cat. He was crouched, his hands stiff with pressure, heart pumping with adrenaline.

“Ah, relax…” He told himself. It was merely his brother’s sleep noises. He had been worried for a moment someone had followed him in, but as he looked around, he assured himself that it was just him and his brother, alone.

As his heart began to settle, he traveled over to the bed again, finally pressing his hands into its softness. He sighed with pleasure. The cozy, comfy feeling of his brother’s bed always put him at ease. He lifted the covers on his side of the bed gently, and placed himself underneath them as he laid down next to his brother.

For a couple of moments, Kamui didn’t move. He simply closed his eyes and listened. Marx’s breathing was louder than his own, yet still minimal and comforting. He couldn’t resist the smile that curled onto his face, feeling ever so happy to be in the presence of his older brother. With the exception of serious situations, his stress melted away when he was near him.

As he allowed himself to take in the pleasant aura, another sudden noise interrupted him. Marx suddenly snored, loudly, and Kamui immediately burst into laughter.

Though his attempts to cover his mouth were quick, his giggling didn’t cease. He rolled away from the other, pulling his legs up as he tried to contain himself. Of course, he couldn’t take back the howl of a laugh he had initially released. He heard Marx sit up, followed by his puzzled, tired voice. “Little prince? Just what are you doing?”

Kamui turned himself back around, his laughter finally falling into amused breaths as he stared up at the confused face of his brother. “I apologize, big brother. I wanted to sleep next to you, but you snored, and-”

“Hush. If you’d like to rest with me you’re more than welcome to. Just don’t mention that last part again.” Marx’s expression transformed into an inviting, comforting smile. Kamui loved that smile. It made him feel truly cared for. He returned a soft, shy grin.

Helpless to the temptation, Kamui’s eyes gazed to Marx’s bare chest. His body wasn’t extremely fit, but he was still quite muscular, and was more than capable of training for hours. Sometimes, Kamui would watch him from afar, admiring his technique, and his body. There was something so captivating about his older brother, he couldn’t understand why. It felt sort of strange to be so fixated on him sometimes, but it also felt nice.

Sensing his desire, Marx reached an arm over the top of his younger brother, pulling him tight against his chest. Kamui’s eyes widened and his face filled with a bright, warm blush at the sudden sensation of soft skin against him. Marx shoved him right in between his pecs, leaving his heart to start up with wild excitement once more. 

Marx’s grip was strong against Kamui’s back, and if that wasn’t enough to make him shiver, his brother beginning to stroke his hair gently was. He let out a soft pant, feeling safe and warm in Marx’s hold. He considered himself unbelievably lucky to be cared for so well by his older brother. Slowly, he took in a deep breath, inhaling his brother’s faint, sweet scent. 

“My little prince...are you comfortable?” Marx’s voice was a caring whisper. 

Kamui merely nodded into his brother’s chest, raising his hands to place them against the pecs he was pressed against. They were soft.

“Ah, good…”

As Kamui attempted to calm himself with slow, paced breaths, Marx’s own breathing, which blew onto his hair, distracted him greatly. He gripped onto his brother’s chest, releasing a noise of distress as he did so. The distress was rooted from being unable to keep himself together, and being awfully embarrassed by it.

“Are you alright, little brother?”

Kamui nodded, this time adding a ‘mm’ before pushing himself just a little bit more against the other.  
“If you’re certain…”

Kamui could feel the warmth of his own breath as he exhaled sharply upon feeling his brother shift. He could sense the other’s lips right above his ear, and braced himself.

“I love you, little prince.” His brother’s lips pressed against the edge of his ear. “I love you so, so very much.” His voice was smooth and reassuring, and made him feel like his heart could jump right out of his chest. “I cherish you more than anything. I am honored to live by your side every day. I feel delighted when you visit me on nights like these…”

To have his big brother whisper such loving things into his ear, Kamui could barely keep himself from gripping onto him tight. His older brother’s love was the only love he desired so deeply, and he felt like he was living in a dream to be receiving it.

“My wonderful little brother…” Marx pushed his brother tight against his body. 

“I’ll love you forever.”

Kamui abruptly moaned with pleasure as Marx kissed his ear, then his head, before pulling him back just to kiss his lips with overwhelming force. His hands froze as he fell into the deep kiss, allowing his big brother to grip his cheeks as hard as he wanted as his tongue slipped into his mouth. He was ecstatic, absolutely thrilled to be held so dearly and kissed so strongly by his brother. He couldn’t believe that it was really happening.

Even as Marx pulled away, Kamui stayed dazed and in happiness. “Big brother…” He breathed gently, reaching up to cup his face. He stroked his thumbs across Marx’s skin, giving a smile that the other found irresistibly adorable. “I love you too.”

“Little prince...come, rest with me. I’ll keep you warm until the sun rises.” Again, Marx reached out around his brother to pull him close against his body, continuing to rub his hair and back once more. He couldn’t help giving one last caring kiss to his little brother’s forehead. Kamui nestled himself back into his brother’s chest, and let his blush warm his cheeks with joy as his body relaxed. He was much more than happy he decided to rest with his brother that night.


End file.
